My Supernatural Life: A Supernatural fan story
by DeanWinchester'sWife4Ever578
Summary: Follow Calla as she meets and falls in love with the famed Dean and Sam Winchester. Embark on her journey to save the world from the horrible monsters that lurk and watch her collapse in a love triangle with one girl and two men.
1. My Supernatural Life: Fugitive

My Supernatural Life:

A Supernatural fan story

Fugitive

Hello. My name is Calla Singer. I never thought I'd live the life I live. But it all just happened in an instant. I was at a party, you see. One of my close friends had died, and a few girls wanted to lighten the mood. So they threw a huge party at their house and invited everyone, even the geeks and freaks, who were doing some weird dance moves in the corner. Also, to add to the death of my friend, my boyfriend broke up with me. We were 25 and were going to get married, but he said something about my mom being fat, and that because of genes, I was going to get fat, and our children would be fat. He's such a dickhead. Anyway, I was hanging around the back, trying not to cry, when suddenly, the doors fly open. We all turn to look as a young man and older man walk in. I take one look at that young man and I am in love. No joke. So he walks in and comes straight for me. _Oh crap. _I think. _How's my hair? Why is he coming for me? Is he a murderer? An extremely sexy murderer? _

"Hey," he says. Ooh boy. This one's going to be tough.

"Hi?" I say, trying very hard not to look at his heart-shaped lips. "May I ask why you're crashing this wonderful party?" He smiled as he reached into his pocket. _He's reaching for a gun! Run! RUN! _ My brain tells me. Of course, my body didn't listen. He pulls out an FBI badge.

"I'm here to investigate the murder of Katelyn Willigans." At the sound of her name, I burst into tears. He pushed me into a room and locked the door.

"I knew her very well," I say, before crying again. He looks at me sympathetically.

"Do you know if Katelyn had any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt her?" I gaped at him.

"Why would you ask that? Katie was a kind person who donated to charity and helped homeless people!" He backed off. I paused for a minute. _Should I tell him? _As if reading my mind, he said,

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" I looked at my shoes. _These high heels were such a good idea at first. Too bad I'll have to take them off to run. _

"I saw Katie get killed," Before he could jump to conclusions, I started back up again. "But I never told anyone because I was afraid people were going to think I was crazy!" I shouted.

"Whoa. You can lower your voice. What did you see?" When I looked down again, he spoke up. "I won't think you're crazy." I looked back up at him. His eyes were just so beautiful…

"Okay. Me and Katie were walking home when we passed a dark street. She said it looked very creepy, which made it awesome. She urged me to walk with her down the street. I hesitantly went along with her." I paused, caught up in emotions. "We saw this girl our age just standing in the middle of the street. I told her hello. She said in a dark voice, 'I've been waiting for you.' She then grabbed Katelyn by her dress and threw her across the street. She looked me straight in the eye and said, 'Don't hide from yourself-'"

I paused. I thought it would give too much away. He urged me on his hand.

"Don't you think you have enough information?" I asked. He stared me down. "Okay, okay. So the girl said, 'Don't hide from yourself. You're special. You could murder me right on this very spot. Go ahead and do it. If you don't, your friend Katelyn here, will die.' I had no idea what she was talking about." I quivered when I said that. I wasn't a very convincing liar. Nevertheless, he told me to continue.

"She twisted her hand and I heard Katelyn's neck snap. I turned back to watch her body thump to the floor. I turned to see the girl again, and this time, she had full black eyes. She laughed cruelly. After that, I…I ran away." He looked at me in complete disbelief.

"I don't believe you ran away," he said, all eyes on my face. He saw my expression change. "What did you do to that girl?" I reached down and threw my high heels at him. I burst out the back door and ran for the sake of my life. I heard the door open and his thumping footsteps as he ran after me. I leaped on my motorcycle and sped off. I didn't look back once.

THREE YEARS LATER…

To Be Continued…

Characters from the show Supernatural are mentioned in this story. All belongs to the creators of Supernatural. Any resemblance is purely intentional and I did not create them. "Calla Singer" is my character and no else shall use said name. You may use the first name but not the last, and your character MAY NOT have resemblance to my character unless you say that it is not yours, and/or if you ask me.


	2. My Supernatural Life: Complications

My Supernatural Life

A Supernatural fan story

Part 2

Complications

_Cicero, Indiana. Never thought I'd end up in this place again. But here I am, sitting at little Ben's birthday party. I personally think they should've waited for a party. A man had died. That's a reason to celebrate? Oh no, here comes Lisa. Shut up, brain. _

"Are you enjoying the party?" Lisa asked. I looked at her.

"To be honest, not really. But it's nice to see Ben so happy." She looked over at him. That was my chance to escape. I snuck past her and ran off. I was just about to walk out the door when someone knocked.

"Yes?" I said, not even bothering to look at them.

"Oh, did I get the wrong house? I'm looking for Lisa Braeden." I looked up at the voice. It _was_ him. The FBI agent from three years ago. Even if he recognized me, he surely didn't let on.

"No, you have the right house. Lisa!" I yelled, wanting to shrink. Lisa came over.

"What's up?" I gestured toward the door. Lisa walked up and her expression changed.

"Dean Winchester? Why are you here?" _Dean Winchester? He can't be. _

"Lisa, could I have a moment with Dean here?" She looked at me, then at him.

"Sure," she said, walking off. I turned around and pushed him out the door.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Shut up. I'll ask the questions." I pushed him again. "Are you really Dean Winchester?" His expression changed.

"Who wants to know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Me! Now tell me, are you or are you not Dean Winchester?" He didn't answer. I punched him in the mouth and he started to bleed.

"Son of a bitch!" he said. I looked behind him. There it was.

"Do you know you're endangering everyone here, including my good friend Lisa?" He just kept rubbing his cut. I sighed. I walked up to him and touched his lip. His wound immediately disappeared. He backed away from me.

"How did you do that? What are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a demon, if you're wondering. And I know who you are because I met you!" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I know. We met at that party three years ago." My turn again.

"No, before that. Dean, don't you remember?" He shook his head. "My father knew your father, John Winchester. I met you whenever they went on hunting trips together." He stared at me.

"Dean, my name is Calla Singer, and my father is your close friend, Bobby Singer."

"How could you be Bobby's daughter? His wife died before they could have any children." I stared at him.

"I was adopted, you idiot," I said. "I learned how to hunt when I was five years old. I also researched everything ever known on hunting and the monsters involved in hunting when I was three."

"This is serious. We need to get to Sam." He walked over to the Impala and got in. I just stood there. He got back out and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him.

"Making a delivery." He threw me in the back seat and drove. We finally arrived at this tiny hotel. As soon as we walked in, I saw him. That tall, handsome man. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He looked at me, and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Sam." I whispered. We stopped hugging and he kissed me. I had forgotten what it felt like. I was glad I had forgotten, because it made the kiss ten times better.

"Ahem." Dean stared at us. I pulled away and looked at him.

"What?"

"When did this happen?" he asked, eyeing both of us.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm with him again." I turned back around and kissed him again. It felt like heaven.

To Be Continued…

Characters from the show Supernatural are mentioned in this story. All belongs to the creators of Supernatural. Any resemblance is purely intentional and I did not create them. "Calla Singer" is my character and no else shall use said name. You may use the first name but not the last, and your character MAY NOT have resemblance to my character unless you say that it is not yours, and/or if you ask me.


	3. My Supernatural Life: Love At Last

My Supernatural Life:

A Supernatural fan story

Part 3

Love At Last

"Sam…" I whispered, enjoying the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean standing there. I stopped kissing Sam and looked at him.

"What?"

"Get a room." he said, eyeing us.

"We are in a room." He scoffed. I turned to Sam. "It's good to see you again, Sammy." Dean walked forward in a burst of motion.

"Uh uh. Only I get to call him that." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you boys later," I said, approaching the door. "And Dean, be gentle with Lisa, will ya?" The last thing I saw as I shut the door was Dean's face as it turned red from embarrassment. I chuckled on the way out. I passed the park on the way back to Lisa's house. There were some strange children just standing there with no expressions. _I'll have to remember that. _I thought to myself.

By the time I got back, I saw Dean at the snack table. _He's back already? _I ignored him and went to go talk to Ben.

"Hey, Ben!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He turned around and I caught up to him. "So, see any ladies you like?" He pointed to a cute blond girl with pigtails.

"Her, I guess. But the fact that she's wearing pigtails tells me that she isn't very hardcore," He looked up at me. "I need a girl who has the same amount of hardcore in their bodies as me. You know what I'm saying?" I nodded my head.

"Absolutely. You're very hardcore." I pointed to a black haired girl. "What about her?" His expression changed.

"Yeah!" He went to run to her, and then turned back. "Thanks, Calla!" I smiled as he walked up to the girl really casually. I turned around and Dean was right behind me. I was so startled that I bumped into his plate, therefore causing his ice cream cake to get all over my shirt.

"Dean!" I yelled.

"What? You were the one that walked into my plate." I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me back at the hotel, okay?" I said, walking off. I got into my car and drove to the Cicero Pines Motel. Sam was still there.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at my shirt.

"Dean happened." I walked to the closet and got a new shirt. I turned back and saw Sam's face. _Shit! _I thought.

"How are your clothes in the closet?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I moved them there. I guess you weren't paying attention." Sam looked surprised.

"I guess I wasn't." He came up and kissed me. I scoffed. "What? Do you not want me to kiss you?" I gasped.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I was thinking about how Dean isn't here yet. I'll go look for him." I got on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. He touched his cheek like his life depended on it. I left and went to look for Dean. I found him in an alleyway.

"Dean? What are you doing back here?" He immediately surged forward and quickly grabbed me and threw me on his shoulder.

"Dean! What are you doing! Let me go now!" He threw me in the trunk of the Impala and closed the lid.

"Dean! Let me out! Now! DEAN! Someone help! SOMEBODY! DEAN!" I screamed, pounding on the top. No one heard me. After what had felt like hours, he finally opened the trunk. "Dean-" He cut me off by picking me up again. It wasn't worth fighting for. He kicked open a door and threw me on a bed. Before I could protest, he shut and locked the door.

"What the hell, Dean!" I yelled at him, getting up from the bed. I slapped him right across the face. He rubbed his cheek, but didn't do anything else except look at me with those beautiful green eyes. Then he did the unexpected. He grabbed me and kissed me. I was overloaded with emotions. The first, anger. I pushed him away.

"Dean, you can't kidnap a girl, throw her in a trunk, and then just kiss her!" He stared at me again. The second, uncertainty. "Do you love me? I mean, for hell's sake, I'm dating Sam!" He finally spoke.

"That's a minor detail." I stared at him in disbelief. Finally, the last but not least emotion, love. I flew into his arms and kissed him, passionately and angrily. I was angry he did it this way, but passionate that he loved me, or at least had a thing for me.

"Dean…" I backed up so much that I landed on the bed. He followed me and lied down. I climbed on top of him and kissed him again. His strong hands pulled me down and held me close. I kept kissing those plump, heart-shaped lips. It just felt…right. He looked at me for a millisecond and I saw our connection in his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful green eyes. All of my thoughts were just him. He held me closer as we kissed, lying in the bed. I sat up and took my shirt off. He did the same. He went to reach for his pants, but I stopped him.

"No sex," I said, staring him down. Then I took off my pants. "Only to make you comfortable." He reached down again. "I mean it." He stopped. I immediately pulled him back into a deep kiss and right then, I was in blissful heaven.

To Be Continued...

**Also, just so you know, nowhere in this story do characters have sex. There is NO sex in this chapter.**

Characters from the show Supernatural are mentioned in this story. All belongs to the creators of Supernatural. Any resemblance is purely intentional and I did not create them. "Calla Singer" is my character and no else shall use said name. You may use the first name but not the last, and your character MAY NOT have resemblance to my character unless you say that it is not yours, and/or if you ask me.


	4. SORRY GUYS

Sorry guys, due to lack of excitement, this story will be cancelled. The storyline is just boring, and I don't want that kind of rep. If you guys really want me to, I'll start it back up again with a different storyline, but right now, this story will not be updated. The original chapters will still be there, but I won't be adding any new chapters. Once again,

SORRY GUYS!:(

FROM THE AUTHOR; DEANWINCHESTER'SWIFE4EVER578 A.K.A CICI LEE

OTHER STORIES: THE ROGUE PRINCESS

IF LEO HAD A GIRLFRIEND, WHO WOULD SHE BE?


End file.
